star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Squad Episode VI: Broken Fate
Broken Fate is the sixth installment in the core Delta Squad saga. The story takes place one year after Last Legacy and continues with the story of Cody going on his personal journey to honor Andres's memory and turn his son to the lightside and defeat Krant. The story also follows other Delta Squad members as they fight against C.I.L's new enemy in the form of Ademole Turner's clone. Synopsis Cloning Over the past year, several cloning facilities were created and revolutionized. On the planet Niraun, a new clone based off the same DNA as Ade Turner, has just been birthed. He told by his creators that he is to retake the mantle of Admiral and rise back into the ranks of the Empire to combat against the Republic. Ade, with his past memories of his old body, gets straight into business and plans to attack the Republic leaders on a personal level. Cody's Journey Cody and new Delta Squad member, Ginger Palacios (daughter of Andres), meet together on Dantooine at one of Andres's Jedi academies. The enclave is controlled by new Imperial Special Task Forces (ISTF). The two of them sneak around the enclave while avoiding trouble. When they make it to the lower levels, Andres's force ghost appears to them and gives them guidance to open a vault. Ginger is confused as cries out to her father, but he disappears. Cody uses the knowledge he gave them and opens the vault and finds piles of broken records. In an unsuspecting spot, Cody finds files of a star-map that gives various locations of Andres's top Jedi students that went into hiding. Cody and Ginger take the information and leave the planet via his personal freighter, Mandalore's Revenge. Negotiations on Garos IV On Garos V, Delta Squad, New Republic officials and Timothy Knighten are asked by C.I.L if they could meet for a peaceful and diplomatic meeting to end violence. They are skeptical about the situation, but agree to meet anyway. When they arrive at the embassy on Garos IV, they are asked to give up their weapons for safety measures. Collandra keeps a tiny scout pistol hidden in her boot just in case. When the meeting begins, Tim is surprised the see the clone of Ade in front of him. Ade informs them all the new cloning facilities and admits that he lied about wanting to achieve peace and only wants to know the location of Cody Prim and his father. Derrick speaks up and tells him that they don't know where Cody or Mandalore is and asks why he wants to know. Ade doesn't give them an answer and orders for his guards to fire on them. Collandra uses her scout pistol she smuggled in and covers everyone as they leave the embassy. Ade launches himself at the defenseless Tim for his personal anger towards him. The two fight outside onto a balcony. Tim wins the fight by Knocking Ade to the ground. More of his guards arrive, so Tim jumps off the balcony into the streets and meets with Delta Squad. Derrick tosses Tim his lightsaber as they run for the Vertibird. Mandalore's Troubles When Delta Squad returns to Corellia, a meeting is in progress at the New Republic capital center. Mandalore discusses that his former ally Ashton, betrayed him and joined C.I.L, blackmailing him in the progress. Mandalore and his son Cody are now targets of the Empire, due to their threats to the Empire, connections to the Jedi, and left over orders from Victoria, who wanted the Prim family dead as soon as possible. Tim gives a proposition to create a secretive and 'under-the-nose' organization that would grow as the Empire believed that the New Republic was weak. Tim is given permission to carry out this idea. Himself, Delta Squad, and a small band of the New Republic's best people go to Comkin V to set up their new base of operations. Return of Ignis Ade, who has suspicions of New Republic movement in the Eastern reaches, returns to the Ignis System in the west to set up a new base on Ignis II, which was recently colonized from survivors of the destruction of Ignis Edge. Underwater facilities are created beneath the vast oceans of the planet and the planet's cities are expanded greatly. Ade stations his Ashton on the planet for safekeeping while he goes out meet Krant with Yvette on Dromund Kaas. Delta Squad Drama On Comkin V, Cody and Ginger return to the New Republic with their new knowledge. Cody informs everyone that he found coordinates to find Jane, one of Andres's best students and Jedi master. He says that he needs to leave as soon as possible. Delta Squad believes that he needs to stop combating against the Sith and focus on helping the Republic. Cody tries to tell them that he kept a promise and that it was important, but they don't see it like that. Derrick also admits though that he needs to leave soon to hunt down Calzoc, who is planning revenge. Ginger, who has an attraction to Derrick, unintentionally tells him to stay. Derrick becomes smug and suggests that she like him, but she tries to deny it. Cody makes up his mind and decides to leave. Tim decides that he wants to go with Cody and the two leave on Mandalore's Revenge. Krant's Rule on Dromund Kaas Ade and Yvette travel to Dromund Kaas, Krant's new Sith capital. In the Sith palace, Ade and Krant discuss about Cody and his quest to reunite the Jedi. Yvette reveals that they knew of their mission on Dantooine and let them get the coordinates, so they could track them to the Jedi. Darth Tritum pleads to Krant that he wants to track them down alongside the ISTF. Krant agrees that Tritum should go with them while he stays on Dromund Kaas until anything happens. Ade then discusses that he revealed to Delta Squad that cloning had resurfaced. Krant force chokes Ade and remarks that he's dumber than his original body. Yvette tells him that Ade outranks him and that he has no right to kill him. Krant lets go and Ade and Yvette leave. Jedi Search Cody and Tim arrive on Rhen Var, the planet that Jane is located on. They land in the only flat plain that is closest to the coordinates and they set out in their snow gear. Just as they land, ISTF drop ships land and drop off troopers in the mountains ahead of Cody and Tim. As they climb higher into the peaks, Cody and Tim see the squads of troops searching for them. As they recon the area, a blinding and violent snow storm starts up. The ISTF spot them as they try to sneak around. Cody and Tim attempt the run away and are separated through the storm. As Cody tries to call out to Tim, he encounters a troop that is close to him. Cody is caught off guard and kicks the trooper's weapon to the side. The trooper retaliates in a kick as well, making Cody lose balance and tumble down the snow. At the bottom of the rise, Cody is bleeding and almost unconscious. Cody vaguely sees Andres's ghost in the snow who walks towards him with a figure behind. The unknown person carries Cody to safety inside of a Jedi Ruin. Delta Squad's New Plan On Comkin V, Tseebo suggests that look into the resurgence of the new cloning facilities. Ginger agrees that they should try and destroy them before the Empire brings back anymore dead leaders. Collandra and Freyrr disagree and believe that the facilities may be too heavily guarded for any kind of attack. As the disagreement goes on, Bruce Starkiller arrives for his first time at the base. Bruce weighs in with his suggestions after hearing the news of Ade's return. Bruce reveals that one of his old friends, Katherine, knew of a cloning facility out in the Mid-Rim on the planet Malus. Andrew, Ginger, Derrick, Freyrr volunteer to accompany Bruce to the planet while everyone else stays behind as they feel it would bring too much attention. They take off in the Vertibird and jump to hyperspace. Jane Back on Rhen Var, Cody regains consciousness and wakes up to see Tim and the mysterious woman. The woman tells him that he took a bad fall and that he'll feel better soon. When Cody asks who she is, Tim reveals that she's Jane herself. Jane in asks them why they wanted to find her. Cody tells her that he's reuniting all the Jedi on the behalf of Andres before he died. Jane says that there is no hope since Andres died, but Cody and Tim persuade them that there still is as he noticed Tritum was conflicted on Rakata Prime and that Andres had been training Cody. He also told her that he was the son of Mandalore himself, which won Jane over more. After several minutes of thought, Jane agreed that she would help train Cody more and find the other Jedi. She also tells them that she is in close contact with all the Jedi and that there is protocol/signal, when it is time for the Jedi to return. Before they can leave Rhen Var, they needed to wait for the ISTF to travel to a different region to ensure they could get to the Mandalore's Revenge. As they wait, Jane and Tim teach Cody more about lightsaber combat. Kora City Delta Squad arrives at Kora City on the planet Malus. They are almost denied entry until Bruce tells the operators about their credentials and contact. They are allowed to land on a landing pad in the metro area. When they exit the Vertibird, they meet Bruce's old friend Katherine. Katherine tells them that she would show them the Empire's cloning operations in the morning, but in the meantime they should get a hotel to sleep in. Bruce and Katherine catch up while everyone gets rest. Throughout the night, Ginger begins to think about her father Andres and how much her death affected her and her mother. Derrick comforts her about her grief. Through his comforting, Ginger begins to let all her feelings out and tells him that she cares for him and thanks him for supporting her. The two embrace and eventually kiss. Cody's Lessons On Rhen Var, Jane gives Cody a tour of the ruins that she's explored. Cody learns a great deal of knowledge about the history of the Jedi and understand their philosophies. Jane and Tim together their experience in the Jedi and express that the Jedi weren't perfect and that the old order was heavily flawed. When Cody asks about Andres's Jedi order, Jane replies that it was very stable and was a vast improvement over the old order. During these times in the ruins, Cody also improves his fighting form and how to deflect blaster bolts. Over the night, Cody, Jane, and Tim hear a large explosion in the distance and smoke. They realize that it was the Mandalore's Revenge, their only way of transport off the planet. Cody asks about Jane's ship, but she quickly tells him that it broke down from the cold weather and it only fit one pilot. Tim suggests that they contact the New Republic. Jane tells him that her equipment can't send frequencies that far out. Cody then tells them that all they need to do is sneak aboard one of the ISTF dropships and use their equipment. The Betrayal The next morning on Malus, Katherine takes Delta Squad through the city and shows them the cloning complex. Katherine leads them through the back entrance of the facility. No one seems to be working in the building, which causes suspicion in the crew. As they walk through, Katherine takes them into the habitation tower and opens a door while telling them that's where everything that they want to know is it. As they walk through, there's nothing there, but when they turn around, Darth Krant and stormtroopers await them. Krant thanks Katherine for giving them away. Bruce is furious after he thought he could trust her from years ago. Krant takes them prisoner and keeps them locked away in the cloning facility. Contacting the New Republic Cody and Tim successfully steal equipment from the ISTF ships and return to them to a nearby ruin. Jane meets them there and they contact the New Republic fleet for immediate help. On Comkin V, the other half of Delta Squad receive the transmission and alert the fleet. A rescue fleet, as well as Delta Squad, take off towards Rhen Var. As Cody gets an affirmative, more Imperial ships arrive, with one of them containing Darth Tritum. Tim tells Jane and Cody that they all need to run to the pickup point at the Jedi ruins. When they arrive at the temple, Tritum locates them and lands near them. He takes a few storm troopers with him as they go to attack the trio. The elite troopers fire at Tim and Jane while Cody fights Tritum in a lightsaber fight. Once again, Tritum knocks Cody to ground. Before he can kill him, Jane saves Cody and engages in a fight with him. Jane is able to easily wear down Tritum. During their fight, Jane tries to convince him to come back to the light. Tritum becomes more conflicted after hearing his fathers name. He still continues to fight her though, but fails due to Jane's superior skill. She manages to incapacitate him with a slash to the face and cutting his lightaber apart. After Tritum's defeat, the New Republic fleet arrives above the planet and a small battle erupts in the skies. Some of the ISTF ships manage to flee. Tritum's star destroyer that he arrived in become over powered by the Republic's MC80s. A transport comes down to save the trio at the temple and they take Tritum's unconscious body with them. Crisis in Kora City Back in Kora City, Katherine and Bruce talk in his makeshift holding cell. Bruce asks why she betrayed them, which she replied that she needs to survive and that C.I.L forced her to do it as they knew she worked with Bruce before. Katherine walked away from the angry Bruce, but in return she killed the two guards of the cell and left the door open. Before she left, she told Bruce that she still doesn't take sides and leaves the door open for Bruce to escape. In the main centroplex, Krant tortures every member vigorously before he's ready to kill them. Krant also goes on to say that he wants one member of the Squad as a prize. Ginger volunteers to be taken, but Derrick steps in and tells Krant he'll be the one. Krant accepts his sacrifice and orders his troops to take him away to be put into stasis. The Rescue After Derrick is taken away, Krant goes looking for Bruce in preparation of the execution. When they find him missing, Krant sends his troops to search for him, but with no success. Then a series of explosions are set off in the facility. The cloning machines begin to be destroyed, leaving Krant full of rage, knowing that Bruce is responsible. The distraction allows Delta Squad to take weapons from confused Imperials and begin their escape. As they run from the Imperial through the city, they run into Katherine. Ginger punches her in the face for betraying them, but Katherine responds that she just helped them escape and that she did it to protect herself. She informs them that Derrick can be saved while they have the chance. Everyone begins to rush to Derrick's aid, but are too late as they take off mere seconds when they arrive. Bruce meets up with them as they make their way back to the Vertibird. Krant is hot on their tails, but Delta Squad is able to get aboard their ship and take off from Malus just in time. Return to the New Republic As the Vertibird returns to Comkin V, everyone notices that Derrick is missing and everyone looks very physically hurt. They explain the events that transpired and how in the end they managed to destroy the cloning facility. Cody, Jane, and Tim also give their story and show everyone that they managed to bring back John (Darth Tritum). John begins to wake up and begin crying. Ginger hugs her brother as he admits his wrongs and that he wants to return to the light. He begins to rant on how he's happy to finally be free from Krant and be normal again. He apologizes several times to everyone for the things he did and everyone accepts him back. Epilogue On Comkin's beaches, John, his sister Ginger, and Cody watch the Vertibird fly away from the surface, alongside other ships. Angela informs Ginger on the radio that they promise they'll find Derrick and destroy the other cloning facilities. As they watch them go, John speaks to Cody and apologizes for everything he did to him before. Cody is understanding and forgives him, saying that they are all family in a way. Cody walks around the beach by himself and is joined by Jane. The two walk towards a ship yard close to the base and watch as the new ''Mandalore's Revenge ''starts its new construction. Continuity On the main cover of Broken Fate, a super star destroyer is seen to be orbiting Rhen Var, but not a single star destroyer is present during the story. Executor-class dreadnoughts aren't even apart of the C.I.L. navy, which became an afterthought once the cover and story were written.